Fumbling Towards You
by sunshine-48
Summary: Alex Montgomery and her daughter come to Los Angeles looking for someone from her past. Warning: Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

Summary: Alex Montgomery and her daughter come to Los Angeles looking for someone from her past. Warning: Swearing.

* * *

Alex Montgomery sighed for the tenth time that afternoon. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. She stopped to look for directions on her map and when she tried starting her car up again, it wouldn't start. No, it started for about half a second than steam starting coming from under the roof. Alex looked in her review mirror and smiled softly at the girl in the back. Messy dark brown hair tumbling from the dark forest green ribbon it was tied in. A dark forest green ribbon to match her dark forest green eyes. Her father's eyes. Alex shook her head, dark brown hair, similar to the little girl's, flying across her face. Blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She was totally lost.

"Mommy?" The little girl spoke, "There's a store over there. Maybe you could ask for help."

Alex smiled and nodded. Toretto's. It looked like a nice enough store. And maybe, just maybe, at least one person in that store could help her find the man she was looking for. Alex looked over at the seven year old girl. "Alright then, come on Annie. Let's figure out where we are."

Annie giggled as she got out of the car. "Mommy, we're in Los Angeles remember? _The City of Angels."_

Alex nodded. "Right." She drawled. "I'm sorry your _Majesty."_

Annie groaned. "Mommy!"

Alex held up her hands. "I'm sorry."

Grabbing a hold of one of her daughter's hands, Alex walked into the store. She noticed a man with blonde hair sitting and eating a sandwich and a tall dark haired woman behind the counter. Alex led her daughter to a stool and sat down next to her. The woman turned her attention to Alex and Annie.

"Hi there. My names Mia. Can I help you with anything?" Mia asked.

Alex looked at Mia. She seemed nice enough. Alex looked toward her daughter, Annie nodded her head. "Do you have any chicken sandwiches?" Alex asked. Mia nodded. "Alright, I'll take one chicken sandwich with a side of fries and…a Cesar salad with water and an iced tea please."

"Comes up to 11.50." Mia told her.

Alex took out her wallet from her back pocket and looked in it. She looked back up at Mia with a sheepish smile. "Do you take Canadian dollar bills?"

"You're Canadian?" The blonde man asked.

Alex nodded and handed Mia a twenty dollar bill. Alex bit her lip and looked away. "Annie? Do you want to go and find something else that you can eat while on the road?"

Annie looked at her mother and nodded slowly. "Okay." When Annie disappeared into an aisle Alex looked back at Mia.

"Look, I know that this is probably next to impossible seeing as this whole entire state is about the population of Canada itself, but I'm looking for someone and I really need to find him. You see I heard from people that he was in this part of town and if you don't know him than you really can just say so," Alex drabbled on.

"Excuse me miss?" Mia interrupted.

"Alex." Alex corrected.

Mia nodded. "Alex, why don't you just tell me what the man's name is? I'll try my best."

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm looking for a Vince Foreman."

Engines revved and Alex looked outside just as Annie approached the counter with a box of Oreo cookies. Mia gave Alex a lopsided grin. Alex could see confusion written in Mia's eyes. "You're in luck. He's in the blue car."

Alex looked outside and watched as three men and one woman got out of their cars. She noticed the woman was tough looking, one guy had a beanie on his head, the other was wearing a jersey and looked extremely sexy in it, and the last man was wearing a maroon shirt. Alex's breath got lodged in her throat. She closed her eyes. She'd recognize him anywhere. Anywhere.

She felt Annie pull on her sleeve. "Mommy? Is that him?" Annie asked loudly.

Alex opened her eyes and sighed deeply. She picked Annie up and put her in her lap. She hugged her closely. "Yeah Annie. That's daddy."

Alex whispered it but she knew that Mia and the blonde man heard her. She even realized that the man in the back room, whom she hadn't noticed before, turned around and looked at her.

* * *

If this has been done, I'm really sorry but it just sort of came to my mind. Usually all of my stories come up from the top of my mind. Hehe.

Read and review please.

Thank you to Everyone who reviewed my last story on this board! It meant alot.

Sweetest Addiction: This story is just for you lol! It may not be interesting now but it will be...hopefylly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

Summary: Alex Montgomery and her daughter come to Los Angeles looking for someone from her past. Warning: Swearing.

* * *

It was then that Alex realized how much Vince hated confrontations. He would do anything to avoid it. Alex understood that. However, she didn't understand how he could avoid his daughter. Annie, God bless her, was sitting in her mother's lap staring at the man who was her father. Sitting silent as the night just waiting like she always did. Alex liked to think that Annie got her strength from her.

You would think that two people staring so intently at one man, he would realize it? Apparently, Vince was a different story. Alex supposed that he always was different. She watched the scene unfold. She watched Vince interact with the blonde man and Mia. Alex physically winced when Vince told Mia that she looked good. She had no reason to. Vince was by no means hers. She felt like ripping her hair out. It was awful how after all these years; she could still be in love with the man that left her.

One night stands weren't suppose to mean anything. They weren't supposed to have any consequences. Jesus Christ, you weren't even supposed to _know_ the person you were having sex with. Unfortunately, Vince came around the house some times when her brothers were home. She asked her older brother Ashton one day as to how he knew Vince.

_"Ashton? How do you know Vince?" Alex asked._

_"Remember when Alden, Mark, and I went to L.A.?" Alex nodded. "We met him there."_

_"Where exactly did you meet him? He doesn't look like the guy who you would meet at the grocery store."_

_Ashton sighed and looked at his younger sister. Alex took a step back reeling from the look of guilt in her brother's eyes. "We did some stupid things Alex. We did things that are illegal."_

_"Did you do drugs?" Alex bluntly questioned. She was never the one to beat around the bush. When she wanted to know something, she said what she wanted to say. To Hell, with everything and everyone else._

_Ashton shook his head. "No, at night sometimes we would go out and street race. We would get some whores and sleep with them."_

_"Ashton!" Alex shrieked. "Dad's a cop!"_

_Ashton nodded. "I know Alex. I know."_

She was jerked out of her memory when she saw Vince get up and follow blonde man and start yelling at his back about some Fat Burger. _Ew_. The name just sounded disgusting.

Alex had to refrain from rolling her eyes when Vince threw the first punch. He always started the fights. _Always_. "Does this always happen?" Alex muttered to herself.

"Nah Baby, you just came on a lucky day." A man answered her.

Alex looked to her side. The man that was wearing the jersey answered her. She looked at him and shot him a dirty look. "I'm not your baby." She gritted out.

He straightened out and leaned against the counter. "Well, if you're not my Baby, than who the fuck are you?"

"Keep your disgraceful language to yourself in the presence of my child." Alex snapped. She could have mentally slapped herself with sounding so rude, but she was pissed off. No one used bad language in front of her daughter. Alex wouldn't even allow her brothers to swear when they were around her and Annie.

"Leon, she got you real bad." The tough looking lady laughed.

"Shut-up Letty." Leon snapped.

Alex became aware of Mia yelling at someone in the back room where a man sat seated acting as if nothing had ever happened. Before Alex knew it, the man was standing tall and walked toward Vince and blonde man. Leon and the guy with the beanie followed him. This time Alex really did roll her eyes. Men said women had to go to bathroom in a group. Apparently when this big tall advertisement for steroids said jump, he was responded with a "_How high_?"

A confrontation went on outside and Alex knew Vince was hating it. Like she said, he hated confrontations. When they came back into the store Vince stared at both Alex and Annie.

"Alex?" Vince questioned while squinting his eyes.

Men were dumb, dumb, human beings. "No, it's the ghost from Christmas past." She retorted sarcastically. He looked at her raising his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and sighed "Of course it's me."

"Who's that?" He asked pointing at Annie.

"My names Annie." Annie answered.

"She's your daughter." Alex added.

And for that one moment Alex knew that Vince knew that there was no way in Hell he could get away from this confrontation.

* * *

Yay, Chapter 2. I hope it was good. I don't know if this story is going good but I'm having a good time writing it.

Now to all my reviewers who reviewed.

o.O: Thank you for telling me that his eyes were blue. Unfortunately I am utterly clueless as to how I can go back and change it. I'm still relatively new to this site. And I'm technologically challenged. Lol. I knew that Leon's eyes were green, but to me I just took Vince for having green eyes as well. I'm a sucker for a guy who has green eyes. I suppose I just put it in there out of habit!

Lancelottristanbaby: Glad you love it so far. Hope you liked this update.

Takerlover21: Isn't it cute! Vince as a dad! I watched The Fast and the Furious and the idea came to me. Vince is going to be a daddy! hehehe.

xSerendipityx: Your advice is forever etched in my mind. I mean it, thank you. Anyways, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. The more I think about Vince as a daddy the more I fall in love with the idea. Lol. Another chapter, so I hope to get another one of your reviews! I enjoy reading them.

Rockerthechair: I added more and I really hope that you liked it.

Sandrasmit 19: It does seem like a ludicrous idea doesn't it? Vince as a daddy? I hope that you like though.

Leslienicolespeaks: Hello to you too! Is it really interesting? I hope it is. I wrote some more! Hope you liked it.

Sissysara88: I updated and I hope that you love this chapter as much as you like the previous one.

Marie Crosby: thank you for thinking my story is cool! I hope you liked this update.

Nicole: I snagged your interests? Yay, my job is officially complete. Lol. I hope this cleared some questions about Vince and Alex meeting each other. Her brother will be making an appearance in later chapters. At least I hope so.

Nascargirl: I love Vince too! Well Vince and Leon. And than everybody has to love Jesse. Didn't really like Dom all that much, but I tolerated him. I'm glad that you think this story is good. Here's another update!

Sweetest Addiction: Yup. This story is officially just for you! Lol. Hopefully this story is interesting. I'm trying to keep up the Drama without having too much Drama. Did that make any sense? The thing is, is that I'm not sure that Alex is going to be as interesting as Crimson. I am sort of basing Alex again on me. Not everything, but the way that Alex is so blunt is me. I'm outrageously blunt that I think I hurt people's feelings sometimes, Lol. Anyways I hope that this story is to your liking. Thanks for the review I really appreciated it!

Thank-you to everyone so much. It meant so much to me that you all reviewed. If I left anyone out I'm so sorry. But know that you all will forever be in my mind when I'm writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

Summary: Alex Montgomery and her daughter come to Los Angeles looking for someone from her past. Warning: Swearing.

* * *

It was a shocker. That much Alex knew. Who wouldn't? If someone from your past came back to tell you that you had a daughter that you knew nothing about. It boogles the mind. Alex chuckled mentally at her own sarcasm. Alex realized that if she looked closely enough, Vince resembled a fish.

At least with the way he was gaping.

"Can we go somewhere and talk about this. Somewhere private."

"Mr. Silent finally speaks. Anything to get out of a confrontation right?"

"Can we go in your car?"

"No." Alex gave him a cheeky smile at his questioning look. "It broke down. I can't start it and it's steaming like a sauna."

Alex stuck her tongue out at him when she got his demeaning look.

* * *

"You kept my daughter away from me!"

They were standing on a hill. That may have been the reason why Vince's voice echoed. Or it could have been Alex's imagination. Either way his voice still echoed. It gave her the Goosebumps. She really hated it, when he gave her the Goosebumps.

"You never called. You never wrote. What was I suppose to do? I'm not the only one responsible. Although it seems like it, doesn't it? I took care of your daughter, who by the way has a name!"

"It's Annie." Annie called from inside the car. "You know in case you forgot…or something."

"She's exactly like you." Vince told Alex.

"Thank-you."

They stood in a silence. It was an uncomfortable one that's for sure. Taking her time she looked at him. She looked at him many times before but looking at him now it was a different story. He was different. More different than she could ever think he could become. He looked more…haunted.

"Vince, I know I just dropped this on you, but I felt that it was time. I've kept it for too long. My mom always said that I'd made a mistake in not telling you, but I couldn't. It was too hard, it still is hard."

"Why was it hard for you?" He asked.

"You're a criminal." She stated. "You street race, you take whores to your bed, and God only knows what else you do."

"How did you know I street race?"

"Ashton told me."

Vince nodded. "How is everyone?"

"My brother's are good. Mark still wants to beat your ass into the ground, but that was to be expected. Alden is engaged and Ashton is married with two kids of his own."

"How are your parents?" He carefully questioned.

"Dad's in the hospital with a heart condition and mom's dead." Alex winced at how heartless she sounded.

Another moment of defying silence. "I'm not a criminal Alex. We need the money." Vince spoke up.

Alex nodded. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." She looked over at Annie waiting quietly in the car. Alex walked over and got into the passenger seat of Vince's car. "Hey baby girl." Alex whispered to Annie.

"Hi mommy." Annie whispered back.

Vince opened the drivers door and sat down in the drivers seat. "Where are you and Annie staying at?"

"The Holiday Inn." Alex answered.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and not e-mailing or writing or even calling." Vince told her.

"I'm sorry too. For everything"

"I forgive you."

"I forgive you too Vince."

Silence came over the three people in the car. Instead of dying from the tension, they relished in the fact that for once in their lives the silence was comfortable.

* * *

Chapter three is now done. It seems kind of dumb and weak but I think that in every story we're going to have a chapter that's weak. This was probably it. With this story I'm not sure I know where to take this so I think it's only going to be a couple of more chapters. Probably three maybe four more and than I'm going to try and wrap this story up.

On to my ever so wonderful reviewers who mean the world to me.

Nicole: I've completed your request and I updated more. Tell me what you think please.

AllAboutAngel: I like it when Vince a father too. I think that stories about Vince and Leon and Jesse even are great because we don't know much about them. So it's up to our imagination to make up stories and that's what I love about minor characters. I probably am going to follow the movie but it's mostly going to be about Alex and Annie and Vince than the actual events of the movie but it will still follow it. Thanks for the update.

Scottish Lass2: Thanks for the compliment! I've updated so I hope you like this chapter.

Nascargirl: I'm really glad that you liked it. The thing that I'm trying to do with Vince is make him different. In the movie we see that he's a rough-neck but in my story I want Vince to have a soft spot for both Alex and Annie. Hope you liked it.

Takerlove21: I never did like it in the movie how they made Vince like Mia. Partly because I didn't like Mia all that much. Not to diss the people who liked her, she just didn't really catch my interests. I laughed writing the part with the Alex and Leon interaction. In this chapter we find out that Vince left after he had sex with Alex so hopefully I gave a hint that yeah, Vince found out that Alex's dad was a cop and got scared, left and never looked back. Hopefully that made sense!

Leslienicolespeaks.: Hey, hey, hey! (Sorry I just cam across Fat Albert on T.V. lol) I was going to make after the movie but I figured I'd make it in the movie. Leon, it's sort of hard to explain what Leon did what he did. I think I put him in there because I found it would be funny if a girl actually shot Leon down instead of groping him at first sight. Lol. As for the attraction with Leon and Alex, I was going to do that, but decided that I didn't want Alex to be the type of girl who went after guy after guy. Vince's eyes were brown in your story? I'm a sucker for guys with green eyes. Seriously, it's my weakness! Thanks for the review!

Lancelottristanbaby: Thank you so much! I've updated!

AngelRose82: I'm glad that you like the story. And hopefully Vince's reaction threw some of you guys off. I was going for that!

Sweetest Addiction: I loved Crimson. Crimson was sort of the real first original character that I wrote that I can actually really relate too. Of course I based her ideas on my ideas but just writing her was like writing me. Did that make any sense? I love Leon too! I think that he looked extremely good looking in the movie. He just sort of captured you attention. Throughout the movie my attention was on Leon. I was drawn to him. I like Vince because he's an enigma and a challenge. I love challenges. So I decided to take on this story. I made Alex the way she is because she has Annie to think about. She isn't a free woman. She has a child and she has to set a good example for her. I hope that doesn't make her a Mary-Sue! Hehehe. If she begins to suffocate you with her goodness, tell me please! I want her to be good but I don't want her suffocating the readers with her goodness! Thanks for the review I enjoyed reading it!

I enjoyed reading everyone's review; it makes me so giddy inside when I respond to all of you guys. It's you guys who keep me going! Never forget that!

See you guys soon!

If I forgot anyone I'm sorry! Hopefully I didn't but I'll stil apologize!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

Summary: Alex Montgomery and her daughter come to Los Angeles looking for someone from her past. Warning: Swearing.

* * *

Annie remembered when her Uncle Alden asked her mother what her favorite time of day was. Her mother told him that her favorite time of day was midnight, when the whole world shuts down and becomes quiet and all you have around you are the stars, moon and the street-lights. Annie never really understood why her mother chose midnight instead of the morning, but she did remember when Uncle Alden called her mother weird. Annie laughed and her mother gave her one of her soft smiles and said, "_One day you'll understand Annie."_ Annie loved her mom's soft smile. It was like her mom knew something that Annie didn't. But Annie knew that one day her mother would tell her all of her secrets.

For a seven year old Annie was quite smart. She was told that all of the time by her uncles and by the people who knew her. Annie looked at the digital clock on the bedside, in the hotel room that both her and her mother were sleeping in. 12 o'clock shone in neon green. She quietly got of bed and went to sit on the windowsill. She opened the curtains and stared at the outside world.

Millions of stars scattered across the night sky, shining so bright, that it brought a smile to Annie's face. She noticed the full moon hanging low in the sky. She cocked her head to the side. Just watching the outside world brought a strange sense of comfort and safety to the young girl. Her head turned when she felt the bed sheets rustle. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she found that her mother was still sleeping. The street-lights were shining, lighting the way for the people who got home late.

Annie decided that the street-lights didn't need to be on. The stars and moon were bright enough to lead the people back home.

It seemed easier to think about things when staring at the night sky. Maybe it was because the celestial beings brought you peace of mind. Or maybe it was because you didn't have people telling you what to do, and how to live your life. Maybe it was easier to think about things at midnight because you knew that everyone was sleeping, and that nobody would see you thinking. Maybe it was the fact that whatever you thought about would stay between you, the stars, the moon, and the street-lights.

Annie found that she liked the feeling that she was getting from staring out at the sky.

"Annie?" A raspy voice called.

Annie turned her head around to see her mother lying on her side with her eyes wide open. "Yeah mommy?"

"What are you doing?" Alex asked her daughter.

"Staring at the night sky." Was the reply that Annie gave her curious mother.

Annie could almost feel the smile that touched her mother's face. "So you understand now, don't you?"

Without hesitation Annie answered, "Yeah mom, I do."

Alex lifted up the bed covers and motioned her daughter to get into bed. Giving the outside world one more glance she padded softly towards the bed and sunk down deep into the covers. Alex cuddled into her daughter and brought her fingers to tickle her stomach. Annie giggled softly. Alex stopped and rested her head on top of her daughter's.

"Mom." Annie whispered. "Are we going to stay here for long?"

Annie felt her mother sigh. "No." Alex whispered softly. "We're going to go home soon."

Annie could feel the coldness creep up on her. She knew that voice. That was the same voice her mother used when she told Annie that one day she'd understand, why midnight was her favorite time.

Her mother knew something that Annie didn't. And Annie had a feeling that, that something had to do with her father.

* * *

Vince needed peace of mind. He hardly ever had peace of mind. Maybe that's why he was outside in the backyard at midnight just staring at the sky. He never really had a need for the sky. He never really liked to waste his time watching pointless objects in outer- space go by. That was all before Alex. He still remembered the first time Alex dragged him outside at this time of night.

_"Vince. Vince wake up!" A voice in his ear hissed loudly._

_He swatted it away with his hand. "Go away." He mumbled._

_"So help me God Vincent, if you don't get up right now I'm booting your sorry self straight down to Hell."_

_Vince knew only one person that would use the words God and Hell in one sentence. "Alex go away." Vince mumbled again._

_He groaned loudly as Alex slapped him on his head. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "That hurt." He whined._

_"Oh get over it." Alex snapped. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. She put a finger to her lip motioning him to be quiet. They crept quietly to the back door and carefully opened it. Alex was the first to exit into the night. Vince shook his head and stayed inside. He stopped shaking his head when Alex yanked him outside. "You're really stubborn you know that?"_

_"It's not everyday that a person wakes you up at midnight!" Vince snapped back. "Why the Hell did you bring me out here anyways."_

_Alex looked up at the sky. "To look at the sky, idiot."_

_"To look at the sky? What sort of freak would look at the..." His sentence died on his lips as Alex turned his head up forward to the sky._

_Millions of stars reached across the sky, lighting up the ground below. "Wow." Was all Vince could say._

Vince knew that Alex was unpredictable. He also knew that _**Annie**_ was slowly but surely creeping into his heart to make him weaker then he already was when it came to her mother.

He thought back to earlier that day when they were in the car. From the moment he came home he felt that something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Staring at the night sky it came to him. It was what Alex said and how she said it.

_"I'm sorry for leaving you and not e-mailing or writing or even calling." Vince told her._

_"I'm sorry too. For everything"_

_"I forgive you."_

_"I forgive you too Vince."_

He realized now that the way she said it, was like she knew something he didn't. She always did that. She always said something that had something hidden in the sentence.

_"I forgive you too Vince."_

Vince's heart stopped and lurched down to his stomach. She knew. She knew everything. And she was forgiving him.

* * *

Vince was working on Alex's car when Alex and Annie came around to the Garage. Vince noticed how sophisticated she looked. Annie was wearing a pair of olive green Capri pants with a baby pink tank top. Vince's heart swelled with pride. She looked and acted exactly like her mother.

Alex bent down and whispered something in Annie's ear and the next thing you knew Annie was making conversation with Letty. Alex got up and looked at Vince.

Vince almost dropped from the fact that Alex's gaze could still send shivers down his spine.

She walked towards him her hips swaying side to side. He sent Leon a glare when he caught him staring mouth open at Alex.

"Almost done with my car?" Alex asked.

"Almost." Vince replied. He gave her a once over. "You should wear something that covers you up some more."

She glared at him. "What, would you like me to wear a turtle-neck in the middle of this heat-wave?" She looked down at herself. "And what I'm wearing isn't even bad. It's a nice skirt that comes up to my _**knees**_ with a baby blue halter-top."

"Thank-you for the description of your clothes." Vince told her.

She leaned against her car. "You brought it upon yourself."

Vince shook his head, picked up a wrench and went back into the hood of her car. They stood there silently for a few minutes. "Vince." Alex said softly. "When were you going to tell me the truth?"

Vince played dumb. "The truth about what?"

"The truth about the trucks."

Vince's wrench fell onto the floor with a loud thud. But he ignored it. His only concern was the woman standing in front of him.

Vince always knew that good things never really last.

* * *

Okay so I am hoping that this chapter was longer than the previous ones. Yes, sadly this story is going to end soon. I know it makes me want to cry too! Hopefully this chapter made some sense. Hehe.

One to my wonderfully beautiful reviewers!

Takerlover21: The thing is, is that I'm not sure I'm going to put any Annie and Vince interaction. If I am going to put some interaction it's going to be at the last chapter. Oh and I totally agree. Macho Vince is a major hottie! Softie Vince is a hottie too! And Mia just used him. She never really liked him. I think that she led him on. I hate girls who do that! I know so many guys who get pulled into girls viscous games and I just stand there thinking "You idiot! She's using you!" Men. You hate them, but you love them. Thanks for the review. And I'm sorry if I kind of went crazy. It happens to me sometimes!

Leslienicolespeaks: I have a feeling that at the end of the story many people are going to hate me. (Creeps back from the computer slowly! Lol) I am so with you. I would never have shot Leon down. If it were me, I'd probably would have fainted. Annie is cute isn't she? I love writing her. I like this soft side of Vince. It's different. Thank you for your review. Bye bye! (You know instead of saying Hey, we say Bye. I know I'm weird!)

Lancelottristanbaby: By the way I love your name. I'm a huge King Arthur fan! And you're just in luck Lancelot and Tristan are my favorites out of the whole movie. Than comes Arthur. Clive Owen is just captivating isn't he? Here's another chapter, hope you liked it!

Nascargirl: I'm really happy that you liked it. Hopefully this one is good too!

Sweetest Addiction: the thing with Crimson is that whenever I'm writing an Original Female Character I always go back to Crimson. She's my base. The first female original I've ever wrote, so it's always good to go back and see how I wrote and what I can do to make the other girls different or similar. Did that make any sense? Alex is I think different from Crimson and similar to Crimson. Hopefully you'll like Alex. Vince sure does! Lol. I'm really hoping that this story doesn't turn out like every other story, but I don't know, we'll see. Alex loves Annie. She's her daughter of course she's going to love Annie and she wants to set the best example she can. I think that's what I love about writing Alex. She cool but not too cool. She's a prude, but not that big of a prude. Lol! Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for your review!

If I missed or forgot anyone, I'm so sorry! But you'll all still be in my heart!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

Summary: Alex Montgomery and her daughter come to Los Angeles looking for someone from her past. Warning: Swearing.

* * *

Vince stared at the woman in front of him with horror clearly written on his face. He knew that she knew. He hated the fact that she knew.

"Vince? Are you going to answer me anytime soon?" Alex asked.

He shook out of his trance and looked Alex in the eyes. "How did you know?" He blurted it out before he realized what he was asking.

Alex sighed. "Vince, you can't keep anything from me. If you do, you know that I'll find out. Plus, the internet is a handy thing these days."

"We need the money Alex. We really need it. The store and Garage are doing fine, but they can't hold up all of us. We needed to do something that's going to reward us big, and this seemed like the only option." Vince told her. He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be telling her this. He shouldn't be telling anyone this.

"Couldn't you've gotten a loan at the bank or something?"

"How're we going to pay it off? This is the only thing that we can do. No strings attached."

"Oh and I suppose you're that desperate to loose your life." Alex snapped. "You don't have only you to think about anymore Vince. You have a seven year old daughter to think about."

"Alex." Vince almost pleaded. "Believe me when I say nothing can go wrong."

Alex shook her head. "When you're that confident about something, something _always_ goes wrong." She took a breath before she spoke again, "When can I pick up the car?"

"You can pick it up tomorrow. Can you come at around one o'clock? I'm going to be at the store till then."

"I'm going to call a cab to take me and Annie to the hotel." She turned around and walked out of the Garage, cell phone in hand.

He felt a tug at his hand. "Did you and my mom have a fight?" He looked down to see Annie.

He shook his head. "Nah, just a little talk, that didn't go all that great."

Annie nodded. "Mom's told me a lot about you."

"Really? I didn't think you're mom would mention me."

"She did." Annie assured him. "She wouldn't date anyone else. She always said that the man she loved would someday come back." She looked at her mother talking on her cell phone than looked back at Vince. "Do you love my mom?"

Vince crouched down to his knees, so he was face to face with Annie. "Love is a complicated thing."

"You didn't answer my question." Annie stated. She didn't bother to wait for him to answer, she kept on talking. "I think you do. I think that you always loved my mom. I think you still do love my mom. I just think you're scared. I think that you got hurt a lot when you were younger and you don't want to get hurt anymore."

Vince stared at the younger long and hard. "You know." He finally said. "You're exactly like your mother."

"I know." Annie replied. "And I think that, that's why you don't want to get too close. Because you're afraid of hurting both me and my mom."

"Anyone tell you that you think a lot?" Vince asked the young girl.

She smiled and waved him off. "All the time. Uncle Mark says that I get it from my mom."

"Okay, so the cab is waiting outside." Alex interrupted. "You ready to go kiddo?"

Annie nodded. She went to go stand next to her mother but turned right back around and gave Vince a tight hug. "It's okay to get hurt." She whispered. "Because when you get hurt you fall down. And when you fall down, you're bound to get back up again." She let go and took her mother's hand.

"I'll pick up the car tomorrow." Alex said.

Vince nodded and watched the two females who made a pathway into his heart walk away.

Vince knew that he wouldn't see Alex tomorrow.

* * *

"Well, if it ain't Miss Alex." Leon drawled in a southern accent as he rolled from underneath the car he was working on. "What brings you here sweet pea?"

"The whole southern accent won't work. It doesn't even make you look good."

"Damn girl, you hurt my feelings."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I wasn't aware that _dawgs_ had feelings."

"Ouch."

"Look, I didn't come here for chit chat. I came to get my car and leave."

"Vince will be back in a half an hour. Think you can wait?" Leon asked.

"No I cannot wait." She snapped. "Just give me the keys. I know that you're done with it."

Leon shook his head and handed her the keys. "Vince is going to kill me." He muttered.

Alex graciously took the keys and handed him the envelope. "Give that to Vince please. It's important."

She walked over to where Annie was standing and picked up their suitcase and duffle bag. "Come on Annie, it's time to go." While Annie got into the car Alex put the luggage in the trunk. "Tell everyone I say thanks." Alex said to Leon. "And please remember to give the envelope to Vince."

With that said Alex got into her car pulled on her seat belt and rode away leaving Leon in the dust.

"Vince is going to kill me." Leon muttered.

* * *

_Dear Vince,_

_I know this is a bit cliché but I'm writing this letter not only for you but for me and Annie too. I know that I probably hurt you by leaving early this afternoon and not telling you. I know that you probably gave Leon an earful of yelling but do me a favor and apologize to him. It wasn't his fault; I made him give me the keys. I can be very intimidating._

_Vince, I know that you say nothing can go wrong with the Trucks but believe me, something will. You know me Vince; you know that I'd never say anything that I wouldn't mean. I can be very blunt and rude but you of all people should know by now, that everything I say and do is in the person's best interest. In this case the person is you. You can believe that you don't mean anything to me, but you know that that would be a lie. You can say that both Annie and I don't mean anything to you, but the three of us would know that that's a lie._

_I didn't come to L.A. to twist your life upside down. That was never my intention. I don't want to make this letter long, and I don't want it to be meaningless so I'll sum it all up. Something will go wrong, that I am sure of. I know I've said it many times before but I want you to know that when you need help I'll always be here. Scratch that Both Annie and I will always be there._

_Love forever and always,_

_Alex and Annie Montgomery_

_P.S. We live in the same house, in the same little town with the same phone number. Give us a call will you? We'll always be here no matter what._

He didn't need a letter to tell him that. Vince knew that they would always be there. No matter what.

* * *

Five long agonizing months have gone past since Race Wars and the last Truck heist.

_Something will go wrong._

Why was it that he never listened to her and always doubted her? Well because he was an idiot. He walked out of the hospital and took a deep breath inhaling the air.

Damn did it ever feel good to finally get out.

He walked to the house. He bent down and picked the key from underneath the **Welcome** mat. Mia was always predictable. He walked in and saw his bags already packed with a note on the top.

_Vince,_

_We're in Mexico come down when you get out._

_The Team_

He picked his bags up and put them in his car that was parked in their shed…where the charger used to be.

He put the keys into the ignition and peeled down the driveway and down the street. away from the house and away from his past memories.

* * *

Annie was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother eating lunch when she heard the sound of a revving engine coming down the street. She sat up straighter and strained to hear. Alex pinned her with a questioning look.

The sound was gone. Annie's shoulders slumped down. She saw her mother give her sympathetic smile and wrapped her arms around her. "He'll call." Her mother told her.

Annie nodded trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

An engine revved again only this time it was closer.

Annie jumped from her seat and raced to the front door. Her mother following her quickly. Annie shrieked with happiness, opened the door, and threw herself at the man getting out of the blue car.

Vince picked Annie up and twirled her around. He walked up the familiar steps and stood in front of Alex. "You could've called. We would have been ready for your arrival." Alex told him.

Vince smiled and walked into the house. "What's the point in surprises? I like fumbling towards you."

Alex shook her head. "I don't get it, what's that suppose to mean?"

Vince cocked his head at Annie. "Tell her Annie-girl."

"Someday you'll understand mom."

* * *

Oh my God! It's done! It's the last chapter! Am I the only one that's going to cry? I've had such an amazing time writing this. I couldn't have done it without my amazing reviewers though, so I would like to give shout-outs to the following amazing people who took the time to read and review my story;

Nascargirl: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and hopefully you like this chapter. I hope that it didn't seem rushed in any kind of way. Thank you for reviewing!

Lancelottristanbaby: Clive Owen not only did an amazing job but he looked extremely sexy doing it! I like Annie too. I loved writing her and Alex. They seem two of kind don't they? Thanks for reviewing!

Leslienicolespeaks: Phew! That made me feel a little bit better knowing that people won't hate me! I think that when you add children to the storyline of The Fast and the Furious it always gives a little bit of a twist. It makes the story, that much more interesting. At least in my opinion. Well we have one thing in common; I love the night sky too! I think that that's why I put that bit in there, because it represents a part of me too. Don't worry, I get called weird and a freak on more occasions than I can remember. Thank you so much for reviewing! Hopefully you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last one.

Adios mi amigo!

Sweetest Addiction: In my last story Let Me Go you gave me advice on how finish the ending right now, I want to return the favor. Writing Original Characters are always hard. Whether they're female or male, they're going to be hard no matter what. What's going to make it easier is if you base them on a person. Whether the person is you or a relative or a close friend, it's always easier if you have a base to build on. Hopefully that gave you a little bit of advice. In the previous chapter I wanted everyone to feel what Annie was all about. Given that she's seven I wanted her to stand out from most seven year olds. I think that Annie came from my young sister who is also seven. I like the way Alex and Annie interact too. It's sort of rare what they do, and I figure I'd put a little bit of rareness into the story. I really don't get the whole entire Mary-Sue thing. I think that concept is pretty pointless. If someone wants to make their character perfect than let them. It's not our place to decide what they write. However, I am thankful that you liked my characters that I came up with. Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot!

And to everyone out there, thank you so much for helping me and keeping me going with the story. It meant so much that you guys actually stood beside me during this. Or sitting on your computer whichever you guys think is the best.

Thank you guys so much!


End file.
